pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pinga in a Box
'''Pinga in a Box '''is an episode from Season 6. This episode was written by Ross Hastings. Plot Pinga is crawling around, wondering what to do next. Then she sees her squeaky rabbit toy sitting on top of the toy box and as she reaches up for it, an old cardboard box which previously held a package falls on her head. Pinga walks around the igloo inside the box, not knowing where she is going until she finally walks into her bedroom. Pingu spots the moving box and pulls it off Pinga's head and the two of them have a good laugh together. Then Pingu has an idea; he hides Pinga back into the box and calls for Mum. Pingu tells Mum that she has a package and just as she opens the box, Pinga pops up from inside and gives her a surprise. Mum laughs and gives Pinga a great big hug and kiss. Pingu and Pinga then go outside to surprise everyone else with their box. First they stop at Grandpa's igloo. Pingu helps Pinga into the box and then knocks on Grandpa's door. When Grandpa sees the box, he hears a Pinga's rabbit squeaking inside. He tries to pick up the box but it is too heavy. Then Pinga jumps up from inside the box and nearly makes Grandpa jump out of his skin. At first he starts raging about how he nearly got a heart attack from their surprise, but when sees his grandchildren's sorry faces, he cannot help laughing. Pingu and Pinga then go on to the Post Office to surprise Dad. Pingu helps Pinga into the box, just as Dad returns on the tractor sledge for another load of parcels. However Pingu is shocked to see Pinga get trapped under another parcel before they can put their plan into action and before he has time to think, he watches in shock as Dad puts Pinga in the box ontop of his pile of parcels on the back of the tractor sledge and drives off on another round. Pingu takes off in hot pursuit. Eventually, he starts to catch up with Dad and spots him giving a parcel to someone. As soon as Dad is gone, Pingu snatches the parcel and tips it up, but Pinga is not in there. Pingu follows Dad all the way home where he is just about to deliver Pinga to his wife. When Pingu sees this, he shrieks and then faints. Just as Dad goes to check if Pingu is alright, Pinga springs up from inside the box he is holding. When Pingu regains consciousness, he is very relieved to see his little sister safe and sound inside her box and he gives her a great big hug. Characters *Pingu *Pinga *Mum *Dad *Grandpa *Punki Locations *Pingu's Igloo *Grandpa's Igloo *The Post Office Trivia *The figures on some of the postage stamps look at little like Pingo and Robby. *Punki has now moved igloos since the season 1 episode, Pingu Delivers the Mail. *In The Pingu Show, the sound of Pingu calling for Pinga is different. Goofs *Grandpa should have suspected that the package was not for him, as it was addressed to his daughter-in-law. *Pingu should know which box Pinga is in as it is addressed to his mum. Also, Pingu's box is the only one without cellar tape on it. Gallery PingainaBox2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes